Tricked but loving it
by Melea09
Summary: This is a one shot I might make more from it not sure yet but it has Sookie and Eric its from Season 2 Episode 9 when eric tricks Sookie into drinking his blood Please Read. Is rated M for a reason. :D


**This story is based off of the episode of True Blood called "I Will Rise Up". It's from season 2 episode 9. I do not own this show or the characters please review, if you have any stories in mind for something let me know. THANKS! This will be just a one shot for now unless I get more inspired to make more chapters. Will be in Sookie's POV.**

**TRICKED BUT LOVING IT!**

That no good for nothing rat tricking me into drinking his blood I wish Bill had the power to stake him right on the spot. Eric was sexy in his own way and also sweet but he wasn't Bill. Bill had been there for her, comforted her even pretended to breathe after they had sex. She glared at Bill driving while thinking about how the rat had tricked her, Bill left out too many things if she had known that now Eric would always be able to feel her, know where she was and know how she felt just by drinking his blood she would have just let the rat die even though he hadn't been dying to start with. She could see out of the corner of her eye that Bill could feel the anger, hurt and betrayal she was feeling right now.

"Sookie are you going to say anything to me. I hate that he tricked you but there is nothing I can do about it now what has been done is done."

"Bill if you didn't leave out important information like he would know my feelings and location just by me drinking his blood or leave out the fact that I didn't even need to do that, and then we wouldn't have this problem to start with. Why not bother to tell me that you all can heal yourselves. What are you going to tell me next I'm going to get the urge to fuck him now?" The silence that he was giving her made nervousness race through every inch of her body through her veins. The thought of having a sexual urge for Eric made her vomit in her mouth a little he was an asshole and didn't want to feel that toward him.

Looking out the window she noticed they were now getting closer to her grandmas home it didn't feel the same since her grandmothers passing and she would love to ask Bill to stay but she knew he would need to go to his cubby in the ground. She dreamed all the time about them laying down in the bed at night bodies melted into each other. They both wake up first thing with the sun across their face, it could never ever happen but a girl could dream.

When the car stopped she waited for Bill to take all of two seconds to come around and open the door for her. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to her front door. "Night Bill I'll see you tomorrow."

As she lay down the sun was coming up getting used to going to bed when the sun came up she had broken down and bought some blackout curtains. She felt the grogginess take over her eye lids and felt herself go into dream state.

Sookie could feel a hand slowly going up and down her inner thigh, maybe Bill had stayed with her after all she sighed knowing that was impossible. When opening her eyes Sookie saw that it was Eric was next to her they were in a gorgeous room that no light shined through. The bed was big enough to hold at least six people and the silk sheets felt like liquid underneath her. Rolling onto her back she felt Eric's hand travel up her nightgown and too her panties that where already becoming soaked by her juices. Sookie looked up at his face and could see that handsome mischievous look come across his face, she slowly unbuttoned his pants and began to rub on his hard rock cock that was already being to produce some precum.

Rolling her on to her back Eric started leaving tiny but lustful pecks down her stomach to her underwear line. Everywhere his fingers grazed Eric would leave a soft kiss, when her underwear where off and thrown god knows where he began leaving tiny kisses on her inner thighs. She couldn't help but arch her back and push his head more into her sex getting the hint he began to place light licks and kisses right on her clit. Doing small circles with his tongue he began too slowly insert a finger into her. Sookie could feel the orgasm starting to build and he had just started she knew she wanted to rip his close off and ride him. Once he got her almost to the edge Sookie grabbed his hair and pulled him up to where his face was against her stomach catching him off guard she rolled him onto his back and pulled his shirt apart watching the buttons fly across the room. She looked down at his fantastic chiseled chest it looked as if he had been carved from stone its self.

Running her hands up his chest she got to feel every muscle line Sookie locked her hands within his hair and kissed him like never before she released all sexual frustration into the kiss. One of his hands was traveling up her shirt and beginning to slightly pinch and pull on her nipple while the other had found its way back down too her clit and was making slow circles on it. She moaned into his mouth begging for more needing more needing to feel his full 9 inches inside of her.

Eric must have gotten the hint because within a flash she had no cloths on and neither did he. Leaning above her she could feel his cock at the entrance ready to fuck her with all force. Eric kissed her neck wanting to tease her waiting for her to moan the words and as if she was reading his mind he heard them. Moaning Sookie said. "Eric please o please fuck me I can't take it anymore I need you inside of me."

Eric didn't wait any longer considering his cock had become so hard the throbbing pain was starting to hurt he had to feel her around him. She felt her sex expand to fit his enormous cock the 9 inches felt way better then Bills tiny 7, plus she knew that Eric knew how to use it. He laid there for just a second while her body adjusted before starting to pump into her at a nice rhythm she knew this wasn't what he was used to and wanted the full Eric not a slow one. Groaning she began to move her hips in a faster rhythm then what he was going before she got to do that long it was like a flash and she was standing up arms and legs hooked to poles spread eagle.

Eric was now close to her growling into her ear. "Sookie you are my sex puppet we will go the speed I want to go and since you insist I go faster I will just make sure you stay tied up for now."

He walked around to her back side and smacked her ass then within a blink of an eye was in front of her sliding his massive throbbing cock within. Taking slow thrusts at first it felt more of a tease then getting fucked he was hitting her g-spot o so well. Fluttering her eye lids open she saw a mischievous grin on his face this ass knew exactly what he was doing teasing instead of giving her full pleasure. She so badly wanted to be able to lift her legs and wrap them around him and make him stay deep within. To be able to bite him, scratch him and of course hopefully draw some blood.

"Eric please I want to feel you deep inside." Moaning she felt him go deeper with a slow slow slow thrust hovering over her g-spot he gently moved his hips in circles.

Eric did another slow thrust out then began to go at a fast speed making sure he hit her g-spot every single time. His mouth traveled to her nipple making a tiny little cut so he could drink from her at the same time while his hand played with her clit. She could feel her body coming to a climax she watched as Eric bite his left arm and brought it up to her mouth letting her drink his lushes blood. She couldn't stand it anymore he body started to shake and twitch as her orgasm came over her. She felt him do one last thrust then felt him feel her up with cum till it was oozing down her leg.

Opening her eyes she was utter shock the whole damn thing had been a dream none of it was real. God damn it cussing herself she rolled over to her right side then she realized Eric was actually in the bed with her.

"Hello sleeping beauty. Have a good dream?"


End file.
